


Warming Up

by Plisetskitty



Series: YOI Collab Game - Group 5 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plisetskitty/pseuds/Plisetskitty
Summary: V begins to attempt to get Yuuri's attention, hoping to get to know him, leading to one of the most important reveals of his life.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some amazing art to go along with it. [Check it out here!](https://twitter.com/viktits/status/896220743654154240)

"Man, I can't wait to get back home and watch The King and the Skater," Phichit says as he backhands the man attempting to sneak up on him.

"You've seen it how many times?" Yuuri asks while trapping a few henchmen within walls of ice.

"You don't wanna know."

As they're fighting, a shadow appears over them.

"Holy shit!" Phichit exclaims, and starts pulling on Yuuri's arm.

"Language, Phichit. There's childr- holy fuck." Yuuri turns around and looks up to see V, one of the most famous, popular heroes, hovering above them.

Yuuri is dumbfounded. He has idolized V for years, but never seen him in person.

"Need any help?" V asks with a wink.

"I think we've got it," Phichit says.

"Yeah," Yuuri adds quietly. He's still looking at V, completely in awe, unable to take his eyes off of him.

And then he hears Phichit screaming. "FROSTFIRE!! CAR!!"

Yuuri moves just in time to avoid being hit.

Once he realizes his friend is out of danger, Phichit snickers.

Later, after V has left, and Phichit and Yuuri have finished their job, Phichit says, "You _liiiike_ V, don't you."

"You're acting like a little kid."

"You're acting like somebody with a crush."

"All I did was look at him."

"Yeah, but I've known you for years. You have a crush on him. Also, you should talk to him. I met him once, he's really sweet."

"When did you meet him?" Yuuri asks.

"At one of those stupid ceremonies where they give heroes useless medals for being decent human beings and helping people."

"Ohh. I never go to those." _Maybe I should start_ , Yuuri thinks.

Once they get home to their shared apartment, Phichit turns on the TV. "Oh my god."

The news is showing footage from earlier in the day, and the headline on the screen says, "HERO FROSTFIRE NEARLY HIT BY THROWN CAR".

Yuuri buries his head in his hands. "I'm going to go crawl under a rock and die.

* * *

 

"You know, I think my real superpower is my charm," Viktor says.

"No, your real superpower is your big shiny forehead," Chris replies.

Viktor falls back on Chris' lap with a hand on his forehead and an arm hanging off of the couch. He looks like a woman who has fainted in an old movie. "How dare you, Chris. I can never recover from this."

After a few minutes of silence, Viktor asks, "Hey, Chris?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think Frostfire likes me?"

"I don't know, Viktor. I haven't met him. I'm sure you made quite the impression on him. You have to get to know him, though.

"I want to. And I want him to know the real me."

"Then, like I said, you need to get to know him. And then you need to tell him who you are."

"I know. I'm going to work on it. I think he's at least warming up to me."

"Good."

* * *

 

"So," Chris says. "I still haven't met this Frostfire."

"I've barely talked to him myself, Chris," Viktor says. "He rarely goes out, aside from work."

"He's downtown now. Let's go."

"But last time I showed up unexpectedly, he almost got hit by a car. A flying car.'

"Catch it this time," Chris says with a shrug.

"Chris!!"

"In all seriousness, we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, let's do it. Maybe I can hold a conversation with him that's longer than two minutes this time."

"Just try not to distract him."

Before long, they're at the scene. Frostfire is attempting to round up the last of the offenders when they spot Chris, who has walked ahead of Viktor.

"Oh, no," one says.

"What?" another asks.

"Him." The first man points. "You don't want to go up against... _the Ass Man_."

The second man snorts. "Ass Man? What's his power?"

" _Ass_."

"What?" the second man asks in complete confusion.

While the men are distracted, Frostfire manages to capture them.

"Sorry!" Chris calls. "Didn't mean to interfere."

"It's fine," Frostfire says. "You made my job easier."

"So, you're the one they call Frostfire, right?" Chris asks. "I’m the Ass Man," he adds with a wink and a winning smile.

Frostfire laughs.

"No way, is that the Ass Man?" a voice calls. The speaker runs over, and is revealed to be Excalibur, who is often seen fighting by Frostfire's side. "Can I get a selfie?" he asks.

"Of course."

A few moments later, V is seen walking up. He gives a small wave, but mostly stays in Ass Man's shadow.

Frostfire catches V looking his way and blushes. What did that look mean?

V looks away almost as soon as Frostfire catches him. Was he aware of the admiration in V's eyes?

"V!" Ass Man calls. "Come here and meet Frostfire and Excalibur."

"We've met," V says softly, recalling the last time he and Frostfire spoke.

-  
It wasn't long after the day that Frostfire nearly got hit by the car. V came to him to apologize for interfering.

Frostfire had merely brushed it off. "It's okay. It all worked out. No harm done in the end," he said with a smile that made V weak.

V had wanted to tell Frostfire about how he felt, but knew it would be too soon. Besides, how could he say anything without revealing his identity?  
-

"Ah. Charming, isn't he?"

Frostfire smiles and nods. God, will that smile ever not make Viktor weak?

The heroes converse for a little while longer before going their separate ways.

"Dude," Phichit says to Yuuri. "Did you see the way V was looking at you? He seemed like he really admired you."

"V?" Yuuri asks, disbelieving. "There’s no way."

Phichit shakes his head. It would probably take a lot of convincing to get Yuuri to believe him, but he wasn't going to push it.

If Phichit was right, Yuuri would find out in time.

Meanwhile, Viktor was losing it. "Do you think he knows?"

"I don't know, Viktor," Chris replies.

"God, his smile. Does he know how beautiful his smile is?"

"I don't know, Viktor."

"He's so pretty. And he's courageous and kind and I love him, Chris."

"Viktor?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"That's gay."

* * *

 

Weeks pass with more "chance" meetings, and V and Frostfire have formed a bond.

V decides to take a chance.

The next conversation he has with Frostfire he asks, "Frostfire, would you be okay with revealing our identities to each other?"

Frostfire thinks about it for a moment before nodding. V seems trustworthy enough, if not from their meetings, then from years of being a hero with not even a minor infraction.

V is elated. They set up a time and place to meet for the reveal, and they cannot wait.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" V asks, his voice soft and low.

Frostfire takes a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready." Part of him is anxious, but he knows if he doesn't do this now, he might never do it.

V slowly takes Frostfire's mask off, looking into his eyes as he does so. He's never really looked at them before. They're beautiful. Frostfire is beautiful. He wants to say something, but he's at a loss for words.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki," Frostfire- no, _Yuuri_ says. His voice is quiet. Nervous.

"Nice to meet you, Yuuri," V says, as if this is their first meeting. In a way, though, V thinks, it is. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov."

* * *

 

It's been a about a month since Viktor revealed his identity to Yuuri, and he thinks he's ready for something more. He only hopes Yuuri is too.

"Yuuri," he says, as they're sitting together on Viktor's couch. "Would you like," he pauses for a moment, "to go on a date?"

Yuuri sits straight up, eyes wide. "Viktor," he says, barely audible. "I would love to," he says, voice louder.

Viktor's face lights up. "Great! When are you free?"

"Tomorrow night, around seven. Is that good?"

"Perfect.

* * *

 

Yuuri is panicking. His first date with Viktor is in 20 minutes, and he can't find his keys.

"I can't be late!" he exclaims. "What if he's mad at me? What if I'm too late and he thinks I stood him up?" He's frantically throwing cushions off of the couch, hoping his keys are under them.

"Yuuri," Phichit says. "Yuuri! Yuuri!! Listen." Phichit puts his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. "You will be fine. Viktor asked you on this date. He's already completely smitten, I'd bet my ass. How could he not be? It's you. He won't mind if you're a little late. Shit happens. And on the incredibly rare chance he's a dick, I will personally come kick his ass." Phichit pauses for a moment as he uses his magnetization powers to find Yuuri's keys. "Now go. Have fun, be safe, use protection, and be back by two."

"Phichit!"

Phichit laughs. "You're gonna do great!"

"Thanks, Phichit," Yuuri says.

"Any time."

* * *

  
It's about 9:30 pm when Viktor and Yuuri return from their date. Viktor walks with Yuuri all the way up to his door.

They're talking quietly as Yuuri opens the door, and are about to say their goodbyes when Phichit, who had been in the living room, stands up.

"Yuuri!" He exclaimed. "You must be Viktor. "

Viktor nods.

"I'm Phichit, Yuuri's roommate. Want to come in and stay for a little while? "

"I'd love to if it’s alright with you, Yuuri."

Yuuri nods, and they both enter.

Viktor sits down and Yuuri goes to his room to change. He comes back to find Viktor sitting at his kitchen counter with Phichit showing him pictures of Yuuri.

"So this one time, we're staying at some other friends' house, and we all wake up to wet curtains-"

"Phichit! " Yuuri exclaims. "Not that story!"

"What, it's not like you did anything."

"Phichit."

"Fine. What a about the time we went to New York and you-"

"No."

"One time Yuuri found a very pregnant stray cat and took it in, and long story short all our friends have kittens now. There was a feisty little blonde kitten and Yuuri made sure to save it especially for one of our neighbors. He's, like, 15 and loves cats, so Yuuri thought it would suit him perfectly." Phichit shows Viktor a picture of a blonde kid covered in leopard print, smiling down at the kitten Yuuri is handing him.

"I know that kid," Viktor says. "He likes to show pictures of that cat off. He named it Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, but he calls it Enoby for short."

Phichit chokes.

Viktor looks confused. Phichit looks at Yuuri as if to say, _Should we tell him?_

Yuuri shakes his head.

Viktor stays for a little longer before excusing himself. "Thank you," he says.

Yuuri follows him out the door. "I had a great time tonight. Thank you, Viktor."

"No, thank _you_ , Yuuri. Thank you for agreeing. For making the night worth it. " He pauses. "And thank you for saving me that day."

"You didn't really need it."

"No, but it brought you into my life, and I can't complain about that." _Maybe I needed you, too,_ Viktor thinks. _I've spent so long focusing on my career and neglecting life and love. Maybe,_ he thinks, _this will turn into more. Maybe this is what I need._ It's too early to truly tell, but Viktor has hope. He wants to say it aloud but knows it's likely too soon. _One day I'll tell him._

Viktor says his goodbyes and leaves, feeling the happiest he has in years.

Yuuri walks back inside.

"He seems nice."

"He's amazing, Phichit." Yuuri says. "I was afraid it wouldn't work out at first, but it went wonderfully.”

"I'm really happy for you, Yuuri," Phichit says with a smile.

"I'm really happy, too," Yuuri says, and it's the truth. He couldn't be happier, and hopes that this doesn't change. He hopes this means as much to Viktor as it does to himself. He isn't worried, however. He’s simply content.


End file.
